This application claims the benefit of Korean Application No. 2002-49327, filed Aug. 20, 2002, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking apparatus, and more particularly, to a cooking apparatus having heaters.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a microwave oven is used to heat food by electromagnetic waves generated from a magnetron. Where such a microwave oven is equipped with an additional heater, the microwave oven can further fulfill various cooking modes such as a baking function and a broiling function.
Accordingly, it is an aspect of the present invention to provide a cooking apparatus having heaters is provided, which are adapted to be moved to a second position apart from a first position to heat food when a door is opened during cooking, thereby enabling food to be safely removed of the microwave oven without a risk of a burn injury.
Additional aspects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
In order to accomplish the above and other aspects, a cooking apparatus is provided comprising: a cooking chamber defined in the cooking apparatus; a door provided at a front face of the cooking chamber; and a heater provided in the cooking chamber, which is extended to a first position when food received in the cooking chamber is cooked, and is moved to a second position when the door is opened.
Further, a control device is provided for a cooking apparatus, which includes a cooking chamber defined in the cooking apparatus, a door provided at a front face of the cooking chamber, and a heater provided in the cooking chamber and extended to a first position to heat food received in the cooking chamber, the control device comprising: a sensor unit detecting an opening of the door; and a control unit controlling the heater to be moved to a second position when the opening of the door is detected by the sensor unit.